


All The Other Kids (With Their Pumped Up Kicks)

by sicklyNymead (SizzlingFaceDonut)



Series: Gay, Shippy, Music Oneshots [5]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: BAMF Kankri Vantas, Humanstuck, If you only read one work by me, Karkat Swearing, M/M, Trans Kankri Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 02:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17133437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SizzlingFaceDonut/pseuds/sicklyNymead
Summary: Karkat just wanted some fucking water. Of course, there had to be a fucking burglar. And the fucking burglar had to have a decent story and a motherfucking adorable lisp and for fuck's sake, this is literal bullshit. Well, not literal, but whatever. Let's just say Karkat doesn't fucking know what to do anymore.





	All The Other Kids (With Their Pumped Up Kicks)

Karkat Vantas wasn't a nice guy. He was short and loud, and had a habit of flying off the handle at innocent people. There really is no reason for that, his home life was fine, apart from his annoying shit of a older brother, and puberty was long over for him, but he still seemed to have no chill switch. He didn't really have many friends at school, but who needs friends, anyway? 

He wasn't the most paranoid guy ever, either, which is why, late one night, when he walked down the stairs at two in the morning the summer before college started, he expected a fucking glass of water, not a figure dressed in black crouching in front of the fridge. 

Karkat stood in the doorway, blinking in the harsh fridge light and confusion for a few lifetimes before getting a grip on reality again.

"Hey, you!" His voice cracked mid sentence, and seemed a lot higher than normal. The guy in the kitchen froze, before standing up to his full height, back still turned toward Karkat. Jesus Christ, how tall was this guy?!

He finally turned and Karkat almost swallowed his tounge. The man had black hair and heterochondria, one eye being blue, the other being brown. He was surprisingly young, maybe early twenties, a year older than Karkat at most, his wire framed rectangle glasses making him look older somehow.

He slowly eyed Karkat for a threat, finally letting out a tired sigh. "Look, if you're gonna call the copth, you thould jutht do it. I'm not going anywhere. Unleth there'th a reathon you're jutht thtanding there?"

Karkat cleared his throat, trying not to show how terrified he was of the much, much taller man standing in front of him. "I won't call the police, if you can give me a decent reason why you broke into our house for... food? And also, if you get out."

The man blinked at him, then slowly, as if talking to a toddler, said, "I probably didn't thteal the food because I have enough to eat at home, or because I have a houthe at all, tho, what could possibly be the reathon?"

Karkat flushed angrily. "Fuck off asshole! I mean, why don't you eat at home? Why don't you have food?"

The other man blinked. "A whole lotta fucking reathonth actually, dickhead. But... mothtly my big bro'th thurgerieth. I don't need your pity, or your charity. I thouldn't have broken in... but you might want to get that alarm thythtem updated. I hacked it eathily, any idiot with half dethent equipment could get in."

He bent to grab his still empty bag, flipping it upside down to show Karkat that it was empty. He then slung it over his shoulder, turning to leave.

Karkat stared at the cans of food stacked on the floor, and for no fucking reason, heard himself say, "wait."

He heard the other man turn. "What... what's wrong with your brother? Why did he need surgeries?"

The man was quiet enough that Karkat almost thought that he'd left. The he spoke, quietly, slowly, distrust and curiosity clear on his voice. "He wath... in a wreck. On hith thkateboard. A drunk driver went over the curb and hit him. Brain trauma and cracked thkull... I dunno what elthe. My parenth got arrethted for drug abuthe a few weekth ago, and my oldetht brother Pthii hathn't been theen in yearth... I'm the only one left to take care of Mituna."

Karkat didn't look up, instead keeping silent for maybe thirty seconds while he thought. Finally, he muttered, "Give me your bag."

The man gave it to him, then watched in shocked silence as the shorter man filled it with the cans of food. Karkat then pulled out a jug of apple juice and put that in there too, and then handed it the man. The man stared down at it, then looked back up at Karkat with a scowl. "I told you, I don't take charity, athhole!"

Karkat glared at him. "Would you rather have your brother starve?!"

The man hesitated, finally taking the duffel bag and nodded. "...thankth...I'm Tholluckth. Sollux." He said the last bit slowly, clearly trying on the s.

Karkat shook his outstretched hand. "Karkat. And... Sollux. If you want, you can come here any day. If you need anything, our house is safe. For you and your brother."

Sollux smiled slightly. "Thankth tho much."

And then he was gone. Karkat knew he probably just got ripped off, the guy probably didn't even have a brother. But somehow, he didn't fucking care.

...

...

...

A few weeks pass with no sign of Sollux, long enough that Karkat almost forgot about the tall man with the mismatched eyes and sassy comebacks. Then, again at night, when Karkat was lying in bed, he heard noise in the kitchen. They were loud, heavy footsteps, either by a bigger heavier man than any of the people currently living in the house, or by someone light carrying something.

Karkat, being braver than could possibly be healthy, got out of bed and crept down to the kitchen. To his relief,a familiar figure greeted him, yellow sweater hanging on thin shoulders, black hair sticking out on the sides, illuminated by the streetcars light pouring through the window.

"Sollux? Are you okay...?" Karkat got closer, close enough to see that Sollux was kneeling over... "Sollux, is that a body?"

Sollux turned his head, looking up at Karkat. He had tears streaming down his cheeks and a scratch on his forehead. "M-Mituna... he... the car..."

Karkat sucked in a breath. Another car wreck. The poor guy...

The man laying on the floor was definitely related to Sollux, with the same skin tone and build, but looked to be just a little shorter, but still taller than Karkat. His hair was dark brown and completely covered his eyes, and he was dressed in a black and yellow striped hoodie and denim shorts that must've been freezing at that temperature. The worst part was the obviously broken arm, the blood on his hoodie, the red flecks by his mouth.

Karkat looked at them. There was only one thing he could do. "Hang on. I'll be... right back." He backed away, before turning around to run up the stairs. It was late, almost midnight, but you never knew...

"Kankri! Kankri, get out here you fucking faggot!"

Immediately, the door slammed open. Kankri's hair was a mess, he had earbuds in his ears and he wasn't wearing his binder under his baggy red turtle neck sweater, but he looked ready to kill. He opened his mouth to launch into a speech about offensive language and cussing, but Karkat grabbed his sleeve and dragged him down the hall.

"Karkat? What is happening? Why did you wake me up at this time, to come downstairs...? Is there someone in our house?"

Karkat pulled him into the kitchen, where Sollux was still on the ground with Mituna. "You're in school for medicine and nursing and shit, right?"

Kankri didn't even ask any questions. He looked at Mituna and rolled up his sleeves. "Karkat, get some bandages from the upstairs cabinet. You, with the glasses, use the house phone on the counter to call 911. We need to get his head off the floor."

He had taken the ear buds out of his ears and they were hanging around his neck. Faintly, Karkat heard the lyrics to Foster The People's Pumped Up Kicks.

"All the other kids with their pumped up kicks,"

Mituna dragged in a breath which rattled around his ribcage. Sollux stopped moving to stare down at his brother. Karkat grabbed his shoulder and shoved the phone into his hand. He couldn't afford to freeze up. Not now.

"Better run, better run, outrun my gun."

For the next ten minutes, Kankri kept the two other men busy with getting things for him. It's an honest miracle that Karkat and Kankri's dad didn't wake up.

"All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,"

He didn't wake up until the ambulance had arrived and was sitting outside, with paramedics rushing into the house, guided by Sollux who was still crying quietly. Karkat almost wanted to give him a hug, but he held back.

"Better run, better run, faster than my bullet."

As the paramedics loaded Mituna into the ambulance, Sollux went to stand between the two Vantas brothers. "Thank you. Both of you. Tho much."

Karkat's voice seemed to disappear. Thankfully, Kankri still had his words. "It was absolutely no problem. I assume that you and the other young were brothers? I realize how awful it would be to lose my own brother."

A paramedic walked up to them. "Are any of you related in any way to the victim?"

Sollux stepped forward. "I am hith brother, yeth?"

"We need you to go with us to the hospital."

He turned to Karkat and Kankri. His tears were mostly dry by now, but his eyes were still slightly damp. His glasses were slightly cracked, which bothered Karkat more than it should have. "Goodbye, I gueth. Thankth again..."

And then he was gone.

Karkat saw Kankri watching him from the corner of his eye. "What?"

Kankri smirked knowingly. "It would appear you can no longer laugh at my homosexuality without being guilty of hypocrisy. What is that saying? Hate to see him leave but love to see him go?"

Karkat flushed red. "I was NOT checking out his ass! Besides, we're probably never going to see each other again."

Kankri shrugged."You never know..."

...  
...  
...   
1 YE4R L4TER  
...  
...  
...

Karkat's head lay on Sollux' lap as the taller man typed on his phone. A few feet away, Kankri and his boyfriend argued over math. Karkat knew that Cronus didn't actually think it was the way he insisted, he just liked seeing his boyfriend annoyed.

Suddenly, Mituna grabbed Sollux' phone and dancing back a few steps. "Cumon Sol, les how and... uh... skateboardings! With skateboards! And um..." He shook his hair out of his blue eyes smiled brightly.

It was a miracle he survived the wreck and apparently, his mental state was not worsened. He was like this before, ever since the first wreck. He and Sollux were currently living in a small apartment, not even two blocks from Karkat. They were both well fed and Sollux and Karkat had started dating two months previous.

And to think, none of this would have happened if Sollux hadn't broken in. Maybe things were going to be okay. Just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> Art is not mine!
> 
> Kankri(On the left):  
> https://pre00.deviantart.net/04f6/th/pre/f/2017/131/4/e/merstuck_kankri_and_cronus_by_ikimaru_art-db8130k.png
> 
> Another Kankri (Sadstuck):  
> http://img00.deviantart.net/72ab/i/2014/253/f/d/kankri___fine_by_darkeur-d7ynjnb.png
> 
> Karkat:  
> http://orig04.deviantart.net/399d/f/2013/228/c/e/humanstuck___karkat_vantas_by_grimblade51-d6cranv.png
> 
> Sollux:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/564x/0b/66/c2/0b66c24e1b72f7539124e5acaa7269bf.jpg
> 
> Mituna:  
> http://img09.deviantart.net/1d79/i/2014/272/d/6/humanstuck__mituna_by_askrubythekiller-d80zvga.png
> 
> Sollux and Mituna:  
> https://i.pinimg.com/736x/77/5f/95/775f95a72eafe6beb258cf57c2b238a2.jpg
> 
> Psiionic/Psii(I found this art and just couldn't help myself):  
> https://78.media.tumblr.com/33be3029340e3667fe8c6d8b99251c2d/tumblr_nn0als1eog1rkhttyo9_r1_500.png
> 
> Fuck you all to hell! :3


End file.
